


Birthday mess

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [21]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sex From Behind, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It`s your birthday and Eddie has a surprise for you.</p>
<p>Kink challenge:  Morning sex + Spontaneous sex +  Birthday surprise + Silly giggly sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday mess

Slowly something soft, almost like feathers against your skin, woke you up from your sleep. Opening your eyes you giggled when Ed planted soft kisses on your face, down your neck until his lips found that sensitive spot on your collar bone.

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” he whispered with a grin on his face. Wrapping your arms around him, you pulled him in on top of you and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

“Good morning,” you whispered back and looked into his sparkling brown eyes. He was up to something, you could clearly see it in his mischievous gaze and you wished that it was what you hoped for. Lovingly he stroke a few strays of hair of your face and stared into your eyes. For a long while the two of you didn`t say a word, just gazed into each other`s eyes and once in a while, Ed left a tender kiss on the tip of your nose or on your soft lips.

After what seemed like forever, Ed crawled out of the bed and you already missed his weight on you, firmly pressing you down on the mattress and the feeling of his warm skin against yours. With a sigh you watched as he walked out of the bedroom and out to the kitchen. You turned around to face the wall, tucked yourself deeper under the covers.

_He probably don`t remember._

Gradually the sweet lullabies of sleep grew heavy on your eyelids and they fluttered close, you drifted away until your thoughts were hidden deep inside your mind. Then all of the sudden there were this annoying tickling on your lips and you were brought back to the world again. Slowly you opened your eyes and met Ed`s wide grin as he drew a feather over your lips.

“What are you doing?” you asked drowsy with a little smile.

“Just waking up my little beauty,” he stated and put down a tray on the nightstand. Curiously you sat up in the bed and watched all the goodies Ed had brought in for breakfast. Strawberries, grapes, toast and juice and next to it there was a wrapped gift with a golden ribbon.

“You remembered!” you practically beamed like a sunray at him and Ed chuckled.

“Of course I remember your birthday sweetheart.”

Ed grabbed the present and gave it to you.

“Happy birthday darling.”

With a squeal in excitement you took the gift and almost ripped of the gift wrap. When you opened the box you looked up at Ed with wide eyes.

“Ed…this…is beautiful,” you whispered and smiled. Inside the box there was a golden necklace with a heart locket.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and looked shyly down at his hands, “I thought…you know…you could put a picture of us in there.” He looked up at you and met your wide-eyed gaze. “Or whatever you want…” he quickly added.

You giggled at his nervous state and Ed looked somewhat affronted at you.

_She thinks you are ridiculous._

Ed tensed at the voice inside him.

_No she doesn`t!_

_Just look at her! She is laughing her ass of at you. She think that you are a whimp…giving her stupid…foolish presents, when all she want`s is a real man. A man who will take her rough and hard, fuck her senseless until she lies beneath him, body limp and spent._

“Shut up!” Ed yelled at his darker self and you winched, your giggle stopped like a slap in your face and you stared at Ed`s maddened expression.

Fearfully you looked down, “I-I am sorry…I didn`t mean to…”

Ed saw your timorous state, forced away his dark side deeper inside his mind and quickly took your hands in his, “No! No, don`t be sorry…it`s my fault…sometimes it´s just hard to control him…you know.”

Looking up at him you smiled reassuring, “Yes I know,” you whispered. And by God! You knew all too well what Ed`s darker side could do. You blushed at the thought. The things he did to you in bed, the way he took you, rough and hard, dominated you. It was simply addictive and thrilling. But sometimes…it got out of hand. The spanking would get too violent and harsh and sometimes he fucked you so hard that you thought that you would break apart. Those were the times you wanted and loved your sweet Ed, the one who took care of you, wanted to give you everything in life and the one who gave you your pleasure first. The one who made love to you instead of just fuck you.

Ed cupped your cheeks in his hands and pulled you in for a kiss. His soft lips gently brushed against yours before he tasted your full lips with his tongue. Gladly you let him in, you wanted nothing more than to feel his sweet taste on your tongue, mix with your own. Slowly the kiss deepened and you wrapped your arms around him, threw your body against his. That`s when you felt how Ed lost his balance and you both tumbled of the bed and fell down on the floor. On the way down, your elbow hit the tray on the nightstand and it hit you in the head as you fell on top of Ed`s chest.

“Ouch!” you cried out and rubbed your head. Suddenly you heard Ed laugh out loud and you glared at him before you started laughing as well. The both of you were covered in strawberries, grapes, toast and juice. His naked chest and your white tank top stained with red strawberry juice. You really looked ridiculous and messy. When your laughter ebbed out, you took a strawberry and slowly sucked it into your mouth. Ed`s laugh halted at the sight and he stared hypnotized at your red lips wrapped around that strawberry, slowly and firmly sucking on it and he felt how his cock hardened instantly. 

At first it wasn`t your intention to tease him, you just really wanted a strawberry. But when you saw his dark, dilated eyes you gave him a seductive smile and sucked harder.

“Come here,” Ed husked and pulled you down on him, crashed his lips against yours and smashed the berry between your mouth. The red juices dripped down on his cheeks and you pulled away with a giggle.

“I think I need a shower,” you said before you stood up and walked towards the bathroom. You stopped and looked back at him.

“Are you joining me?” you purred. With a big grin on his face, Ed quickly got up on his feet and ran after you.

Inside the bathroom you started taking of your top, but Ed interrupted you as he helped you by pulling it over your head. His hands started slowly stroking down your ribs to your waist and you shivered at his touch. His fingers found its way to your panties, slowly he pulled them down your legs and you stepped out of them. Turning around, you pressed your breast and hardened nipples against his chest and he kissed your neck as you pulled down his boxers. As he stepped out of them, you gave him a smile and turned on the shower. 

You stepped inside and Ed wrapped his arms around you from behind, cupped your firm breasts in his hands and rolled your erect nipples between his fingers. You let yourself fall back into his strong arms with a moan, surrendered completely. The hot water from the shower hit the two of you as you moved together as one.

Ed slipped one hand down your belly and over the soft mound of your sex. He could feel the slick wetness of your juices flowing from you as his fingers caressed the soft folds of your pussy and he groaned in your ear. Moaning you pressed yourself backwards into his hardening manhood when he found the erect little nub of your clit and rolled it under his fingers. 

Ed continued to manipulate you, one hand teased and tortured your stiff aching nipple and the other concentrated on your swollen clit. Faster and harder his fingers moved and cries of pleasure came from deep in your throat.

You felt Ed’s huge erection press firmly against your ass cheeks and you gyrated into him, worked his cock between them and he grunted. As he brought you closer to the edge, you moved faster and tightened your grip on his throbbing muscle. 

Suddenly Ed released you and with one swift motion bent you at the waist, forced you to catch yourself on the wall with your hands. He grabbed his engorged cock and rubbed it roughly along your slippery slit, pushed into you. He buried himself deep inside of you with one quick thrust as he grabbed your hips and pulled you back onto him. You gasped at the jarring intrusion and moaned with pleasure.

In the position you were standing in, the shower jet hit you square in the face, making it difficult to catch your breath. You raised yourself up slightly so that the needle sharp jet of water was pointed at your chest instead. The feeling of Ed pounding into you from behind as the sharp pricks of hot water abused your tender breasts and sensitive nipples were exquisite.

Bracing yourself, you threw your head back in complete abandonment and screamed, “Fuck me Ed… take me…Oh God… fuck me harder!”

Ed felt the pressure mounting in the pit of his stomach, his balls tightened as he slammed his cock into you faster and harder. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of your hips as his seed erupted in your wet pussy, sending streams of hot cum deep in your tunnel. Ed felt the walls of your cunt grip his pulsating cock, milked the length of his shaft. His groans bounced off the glass walls of the shower as he continued to pound into your tight hole.

You bucked your hips into him as your fingers found your swollen, aching clit and ground it into your pelvic bone. The fire building inside you was white hot, demanding release. When you felt Ed’s pulsing cock explode inside you it sent you into an animalistic frenzy. From deep in your throat came a low growl as your whole body tensed and your muscles spasmed uncontrollably. Ed could feel the hot wet juices surround his cock as you came, your pussy gripped his cock even harder.

He held on to you as you regained control of your senses, keeping his softening cock inside you as the aftershocks of your orgasm sent electric tingles up his shaft. 

He pulled you back to lean on him, moved you away from the sharp stream of hot water, hugged you close as your jagged breathing slowly calmed down to normal.  
“I love you”, he whispered in your ear.

You smiled, completely satisfied. “I love you more.”


End file.
